Memory of a Stripper AkuDemy Series
by xxbloodyinsanityxx
Summary: Demyx goes to college and leaves his bff Zexion. Marluxia shares a dorm room with Demyx and one day Marly brings Demyx to a strip club where they find Axel the stripper. Please visit my profile for my link to my DeviantArt profile for all my fanfiction
1. Memory of a Stripper Ch1 AkuDemy

"Oh Demyx! Haha careful!" Naminé exclaims as Demyx gives her a piggy back ride. "Don't drop me!" She squeals with lovable laughter. "I won't drop you, Nami." Demyx assures her and he grins then pretends to trip. "Dem! That wasn't funny!" She scolds and Demyx puts her down gently.

Naminé tilts her he back to see his face and she pinches his nose. "Ow! Hey!" He says and she sticks her tongue out at him. "Don't be mad, Nam. Sorry, it was just a joke." He tells her and she smiles. She wraps her arms around his waist and she presses her lips to his collar bone. Demyx bends down and kisses her lightly. "Nam…" He says and she doesn't look at his face. Demyx can tell she knows his tone of voice means something bad.

"…I'm leaving to college and…it's going to be hard to see you all the time and…" He says and she glares at him coldly. "YOU ARE TELLING ME THIS, NOW?!" She asks and Demyx stiffens at her anger. "…I didn't want to ruin our date…" He says and his girlfriend shoves away from him. Her back is turned and Demyx stands there. Alone.

"If you want to break up with me. Fine. But you are never going to be with me _again_. I hope you are happy…" She cries and Demyx reaches out to touch her glistening blond hair. Naminé prances off with tears killing her mascara. _'This is the beginning of being an adult…I have to make the right choices…'_ Demyx thinks and he watches her leave. _'Even if it kills me…I'm 18…I need to…stay strong…'_ The blond's mind echoes.

Demyx was never the star of the swim team, the smart yet funny guy or the heart throb of the school. He was the teen who no one ever looked twice at because he was one of those teens with a rumor for a past. The blond lived out where the ivy crawls over every living soul, where the ground always looked like it just rained, where there was neighbors about 5 miles apart. It was only him and his old 'aunt' who lived in the cottage.

She claims she found Demyx as a baby and he was sleeping in the duckweed by the lake. The crazy witch lady took him in her cottage and nurtured the water child. He never called her _'mom'_ or _'auntie'_. She told him to call her _grandma_ but Demyx still couldn't tell what her age was.

The lady was too flawless to be called grandma. Her face with clear of wrinkles and her green grey eyes looked as bright as a child's. She had glossy black hair and porcelain skin which all the moms in town envied. There are very few people in the world who can look like they are forever young. People claim it's all fantastic plastic surgery work but some believe it's witchcraft.

He refused to believe she's seventy-eight-years-old. No matter how many times he would talk to her in the kitchen while she took fresh blueberry scones or moist honey bread out of the oven; he would always repudiate to believe when she would say: _"Demyx, I'm sure you will do great in college. I am almost 8 decades old and I'm staying here. Don't worry if I'm not here when you come back." _Demyx would pat her head like a sweet child and laugh. _"You're crazy."_ He would joke and she would always cackle maniacally; she was joking…of course.

The strange woman was the only person who truly cared about Demyx. Zexion was a best friend but she was like a mom to Demyx. She was his only family. The raven haired woman would sit at Demyx's bedside with a cup of herbal tea when he was sick. She would put a wet rag on his forehead and drop scents of thyme, jasmine, and cassis rose behind his ears. Demyx grew to admire her bizarre rituals.

He was always the weird kid. The outcast. Zexion was his only friend but after this last day of staying in town before college; Demyx wasn't sure if he would ever have a friend again. The nightshade teen would sneak to Demyx's house every Friday night. No matter how threatening the silver lightening was or how deep the gashes on Zexion's hand from the thorny brambles by the creek…he would always visit Demyx…because that's what friends are for.

Zexion went to a private school so Demyx was alone when he went to high school. The adolescence would notice Demyx being a loner and they knew what part of town he lived at. Rumors spread like lumpy peanut butter over the school; it frustrated Demyx and it was all stretched and mangled into lies about him.

People say that Demyx likes to kill blackbirds and nail them on the mantle above the fireplace. Others have claimed that Demyx sleeps in a tub of water with black thorns on the edges so he could keep evil spirits away. Some rumors are of Demyx sneaking into houses at night to blast the water faucets so homes will flood.

Zexion would listen to Demyx's stories with a cigarette between his fingers. The firefly embers would spark off this tip of the cigarette anytime Zexion let out a laugh. "It's not funny!" Demyx says and he shoves his friend's angel wing tattooed shoulder blade. Zexion chuckles lightly and his soaking wet shaggy hair clings around his pearly ceramic face.

The crypt teen's wet J-pop T-shirt sits in the cobwebbed corner of the crematorium. Witch hazel and elm trees are suffocating from the Virginia creeper ivy plants. The red wine starfish leaves contrast with the dark blue tinted storm clouds from the broken skylight above the teen's heads. "I can't believe you tripped into the creek." Demyx says with beautified, melodic laughter. "Hey it's dark outside and you're no MR. Graceful either." Zexion hisses and Demyx laughs again.

It seems as if the jet black sky of the town always show cased the magnificent diamonds in the sky. Demyx stares up at the constellations of Vulpecula and Cygnus. He catches his best friend's gaze and Zexion puts out his cigarette on some dead soul's coffin. "Last night, huh? Naminé knows now, huh?" Zexion asks and Demyx merely nods. "Yeah…it's over with her and I." Demyx says and Zexion smiles. He gives Demyx a big squeeze and Demyx feels his ribs tighten from the hug.

"At least she doesn't think you are a crazy ole shaman." Zexion jokes and Demyx hugs Zexion back. "I'm going to miss you…a lot." Demyx admits and Zexion pulls away from the hug. "Hey I don't want any witchcraft cooties, Dem." Zexion says and he nudges Demyx's chin with his fist. "Keep smiling, kid." Zexion says even though they are the same age…Demyx always has to be the _'cute, little guy'_.

Demyx reflects back on the hot summer nights of walking barefoot amongst the dry creek rocks with Zexion. The smells of melting sea salt ice cream and the feeling of the spicy wind hugging around your body. The rushing feeling of running through the meadows with snapping turtles aiming at your toes and the frightening feeling of leaping over the endless crevasses in the untouched, native part of the forest. Zexion was always there with a glistening smile on his dark Gothic face. Demyx couldn't help but smile back.

Everything seemed to be weighting down on Demyx's shoulders and the pit of his stomach churned with fear, sadness and hopelessness. The rumors of Demyx using a Ouija board and practicing Wicca was strong in town. People would say he would carve symbols into the school floors with the pendulum necklace he wore. Demyx hated the awful rumors and he often sat in the back of the classroom so he would be away from the gossip.

"Zexion…I don't think I can do this…" Demyx admits as he thinks about going to college. Zexion rolls his eyes then makes an adorable smile. "You'll be fine. Just think of it as a fresh start. No one will know where you come from. Just be yourself…and smile. Smiling works." Zexion says and he ruffles Demyx's hair. That night Demyx tossed and turned. Not a wink of sleep. All nightmares.

In the morning, Demyx wakes up from the piercing silver morning light. The cottage is unusually quiet and empty. Demyx grabs his huge bag that looks like it could fit Mary Poppins and all her cartoon friends. This was a fresh start. One train to Twilight Town and he will be in his dorm. A fresh start. He didn't want to be the spaz dropping his backpack in the halls and having the contains vomit out of the sack. Demyx wants to be alone and unnoticed.

The scent is different in town. Car exhaust, fake pine air-freshener, wet newspapers, thrift store wool coats, and burnt tar. Demyx covers his nose and mouth with his hand and his long sleeved black shirt hangs past his fingertips. Few eyes glance at Demyx as he mounts the train.

No one cares on the trains. As long as they reach their mysterious destination, everything will be fine. Demyx sits in the far back in an empty booth. Gum is stuck on the rail holding the suitcases and he carefully scoots his bag up so the fresh gum doesn't stick on like a leech on his handed down suitcase.

As Demyx takes his sat again, he notices the dark purple circles marking the sleepless people. He touches his own face as a reaction. Demyx supposes he must have dark circles too. He feels out of place in his white lint ball covered black long sleeve and his frayed khakis. But no one cares about him.

As the train begins chugging down the steel tracks, Demyx notices how quickly the preps blossom into conversation with each other. It's like some special magnetic force will find other preps and bring them together so the _'popular'_ teens don't feel alone.

Their sharp ironed polo shirts in sorted colours like sea foam green, peachy creamsicle orange and tickle me pink makes Demyx manage to have a grim smile. He shakes his head as the girls prance to the jocks in their swooshy short skirts. "Hoes." Demyx mutters so softly. It's as if Demyx is invisible; he smiles for real now. He won't be noticed, he won't be laughed at. This was going to be a great year.

Hours fly by as Demyx plays a counting game with his head resting against his foggy window. _'263rd pigeon…264th pigeon…'_ Demyx thinks and his eyelids grow heavy. The screeching halt of train gives Demyx's neck a jagged wipe lash and he wakes from his blank dream. "Twilight Town station." The speaker says and Demyx lurches his suitcase off the rack. People push him back and ignore his _'pardon me'_s. Demyx finally pops himself out of the mosh pit by the train doors.

Luckily the campus is a few blocks away from the train station. Less chance of Demyx screwing up and getting lost. The blond kicks up some sidewalk pebbles with his suffering old black converse and he walks through the gates of the grand campus. Fountains bubble with glee as students ride their bikes round the cobblestone circles. Prickly pears and ripe cranberries decorate the landscape. Demyx takes out his map and directs himself to the student office.

A rude lady snaps her noisy bubblegum and she calls out NEXT in her hoarse chain smoker voice. "Demyx Takahashi." He tells her and she snatches the three hundred dollar check out of his hands. She pushes thick Bible-like textbooks in front of him with a sticky note and a bronze key sitting on top. "Have fun….freshman." She hacks at him and Demyx shuffles the pile in his strong, slender arms.

"Thanks…" He says and he strides over to the Oshiro House for _gifted students_. Some how Demyx landed a solid scholarship because he is an expert at the sitar. At least he got to stay in a nice building. He arrives in the mahogany gutted house with a grand piano and velvet chair sitting room. It's like a palace. On the third floor, Demyx twists his key in the slot and thrusts open the door. A male with hedgehog spiked pink hair looks at him with gushy lovey dovey eyes.


	2. Memory of a Stripper Ch2 AkuDemy

Demyx stares at the pink prancer with disgusted eyes. It was almost as bad as those sticky grape jelly fingered children with the snot leaking noses; they were there and you didn't want to get any closer. The blond never saw someone so…frightening…. so glittery…

He sets his ancient textbooks down on the freshly quilted bed that he is guess is his own bed. "Hey there, sugar face." The roommate exclaims playfully to Demyx.

The sparkle prancer practically rushes over to give Demyx a hug but the blond blocks his face with his suitcase. The spiffy fashion leech thunks his head on the scratched, faded canvas case.

"Hi…I'm Demyx…" The new roommate says with a hidden disgust and regret in his voice. _'Why me?! Why do I get stuck with this weirdo…I miss Zexion…'_ He thinks as the pink fairy rubs his bruised forehead. Demyx peaks from behind his suitcase shield and he sees the glitter king smiling at him brightly.

"My name is Marluxia. We are going to be the _best_ of friends, Demy boy." He spoke with a sly twist to his smile as he shook Demyx's hand gingerly. Demyx retracts his hand from the awkward shake and he wipes it on the back of his rough jeans.

"Well I'm going to unpack…and then review my textbooks…" He says as he tries to scoot away from the conversation with the strange dyed haired man. Marluxia scoffs at the blond outcast and unpacks his own suitcase.

It is mid September and the semester is beginning. Demyx hears male students laughing in the hallway and someone is playing the piano in the parlor. They all wore fine pressed college suits and Marluxia wears a black suit with a sharp green tie that makes his hair stand out like crazy. Then there is Demyx…in his white lint ball covered black long sleeve and his frayed khakis.

Demyx looks over his empty suitcase. He unpacked pretty much all the stuff he ever owned in less then 5 minutes…_ 'Crap…now what.'_ The sitar player thinks and he sees Marluxia gathering up some sheets with writing on them. Essays? No…they had music notes on them.

Their door of their dorm room is open and a few girls walk by. They must have snuck into the gifted boy's only dormitory. The Oshiro House is boys only and Demyx is not easy with talking with boys. Only Zexion talks to him with ease because he understands that Demyx is not a freak and what his background information is.

_ 'I really don't want to go into the parlor and be a loner…'_ Demyx thoughts flourish as the urge to stop the awkwardness is embellished inside him. He fingers through the CDs Zexion burned for him and he picks one at random. Demyx looks up and the room's door closes. Marluxia left their dorm without a word.

Demyx snaps the CD in his player and slides on the headphones. _'Maybe this won't be so bad…maybe I'll survive…just three years…just three years…'_ Demyx thought to himself and he drifts off to a light nap.

Zexion strums his guitar as he sits on the stone wall in front of his ancient looking cottage. His lips move as the melody plays through his mind…somehow it reminds him of his far away friend…Demyx.

"Open your ocean eyes for the world to see. I can't be the one to tell you who to be…" Zexion mutters under his breath and he flips his silky hair out of his covered eyes. The gravel crushes underneath smooth sailing black tires as a stiff black jaguar approaches with tinted black windows.

The window rolls down and Zexion smiles at Riku's smug face. "Get in the car, ya bum!" Riku sneers playfully and Zexion let's his brilliant yet rare smile flourish across his pale face. He gets in the back seat and he sets his guitar in between his legs. Two more of his friends are on the brushed leather seats next to him.

Reno and Sora smile at the Goth and then they go back to arguing about Riku's pants. They are allows arguing about something. "Will you two, shut it!?" Riku asks as he glares in the driver's rear view mirror.

Zexion manages a laugh. It seems like forever since he has…only Demyx could make him laugh. "I hate driving to Hayner's house. He always has his stupid boyfriend there." Riku grumbles mostly to himself as he speeds down the sunset lit road.

"Hey! Roxas is nice!" Sora blurts out and Reno rolls his eyes. "Seifer is way nicer than Roxas." The red devil hisses causing the brunette to glower at him. "Seifer is a block headed moron. He can't even write his own name." Sora says and Reno laughs at Sora's words.

"You are so wrong. Seifer is smarter than you can ever be!" The back up vocalist says causing the blue eyed drummer to growl. "Shut up, Reno! I'm not stupid!" Sora barks at him and Riku hits the brakes causing Zexion to hit his head on the back of Riku's seat. The Goth has a grim face as he rubs his throbbing, bruised forehead.

"Both of you! QUIET! Honestly…sometimes I wonder why the hell I sing for this band…" Riku says as he takes a right turn and keeps his eyes open for the ever so familiar sage green house with the booming bass speakers.

The car starts to vibrate and Reno laughs almost manically. "Hayner has the volume on extra high. Look at all the cars lined up on the street!" Sora exclaims and he lurches himself to look out the window.

Reno tries the shove Sora off his body as Sora presses his face against the window. "Riku! Roll down the window! I wanna say hi to Naminé!" Sora says brightly and Reno grunts as Sora stabs his boney elbow into his ribs.

"Get off of me! Go lean over Zexion to see the window!" Reno almost hisses and Riku glares at his mirror. "Reno! Stop flirting with my boyfriend! Besides, your lover Cloud is going to be at the party. After all! He is Roxas's older brother." Riku almost says with a bitter sting.

Zexion rubs his head some more…always so much anger in the band…hopefully it will all get better when they are changing clothes in Hayner's guest bedroom.

"So Riku? Are you still in that fight with pretty boy? Cause we kind of need a bassist, ya'know Ri?" The red vocalist says and Riku finds a parking spot reserved for them. Those were the band perks. Nice parking, screaming fans and getting paid for your performance.

"We are fine now. He was just being a douche bag." Riku says and Sora looks confused. "Ri~ru? What's a douche bag?" Sora asks his boyfriend and Reno laughs. "You'll learn when you're older, Sora-pie." Reno coos sarcastically with an added charming laugh.

Riku gets out of the car after Sora practically crawls over Reno to get out of the car. Reno oomphs when Sora's knees pressuring on his thigh. "Hey! Get off me, kid! Wait until I get out!" Reno declares but Riku has already captured the giggling brunette in his arms. Sora may look innocent but he sure loved to kiss Riku.

Zexion opens the door and gets out of the expensive car with his guitar in his hands. He averts his eyes away from the kissing couple and Reno rushes to greet Cloud who is four cars down from the black jaguar.

"Ah! Riku!" Sora laughs uncontrollably as Riku slings him over his left shoulder with ease and Sora's head hangs upside down as he is carried like a towel slung over a shoulder.

Riku rests his left hand on Sora's ass as he carries him through Hayner's front yard. The music is blaring so loud, one could think the windows could shatter in your face if you just poked them with your index finger.

_ 'Hopefully the tongue hugging couple remembered to drop off our outfits today…'_ Zexion thinks to himself as he pushes through the crowd of people at the door.

"Zexy!" The bassist of their band shouts from across the room as he holds up a drink in his hand to get Zexion to notice were he is. He is standing with some British guy…Zexion forgot the name of the Brit.

"Hi…Marluxia…" Zexion mutters at to the prankster of the band. Reno and Marluxia get along so well, it is weird since they are total opposites. Marluxia is a flaming gay and Reno is a badass seme…quite the difference.

"C'mon! The others are already getting ready upstairs!" Marluxia says and he puts his arm around Zexion's shoulders as he gestures the way with the alcoholic drink in his hand. The Goth winces at the peppy visual-kei god's scent. He smells like…rose petals…

Getting ready is always like a blur. Naminé is prancing around with practically enough make-up to use on three hundred people yet she always made them look good…and well, Marluxia helps with the make-up too.

"Riku…these pants are really…tight and…" Sora says as he traces his finger right under his ass and feels a slit exposing his skin. The brunette blushes and he looks at the back of his slit-filled pants in the mirror.

Reno laughs and looks at Riku as Naminé fixes his electric blue eyeliner with a creamy soft eye pencil. "Riku is a horny bastard. You should know that by now, Sora." Reno says and Naminé can't help but giggle…she has been doing fine without Demyx in her life…it seems Zexion misses him more than anyone. "Sorry Riku…Reno is funny…" She apologizes as Marluxia puts black lipstick on Riku's lips as the silverette hisses.

Zexion stares at his skin tight foggy looking dark blue leather pants. His t-shirt is a black V-neck that exposes half of his firm yet vampire make-up white chest with slits on the sides which expose his ribs. He presses his hand on his side and his fingers cover the slits over his ribs.

His ribs almost looked like skeleton bones on his shirt yet they were really just rips in his shirt. Sora walks behind him and puts his chin on the book lover's shoulder. "Why are you so quiet, Zoozoo?" The chocolate scented drummer asks and Zexion shakes his head.

"Nothing…I'm just going over my part for the opening song in my head…" Zexion says to Sora as the other members of their unknown band eavesdrop like flies on the wall. Sora pats Zexion's shoulder and he laughs lightly.

"Well all your hard thinking is going to make us famous someday! I can't wait to see our band name up in lights. _'Crypt Kissers live at the Hollow Bastion arena!'_ Oooh I can so imagine it!" Sora says as he ditzes around the room to his boyfriend.

"I still think the name of our band should be _Sin Kissers_." Marluxia states as he evens out Riku's red eyeliner. "All of your names are stupid. It should be _Fire Kissers_." Reno says and Riku rolls his eyes.

"Well I like the name we have now." Riku states and Sora nods at his boyfriend's point. "Yeah! Riku thought of it and I like _Crypt Kissers_ too." Sora says and Reno laughs lightly as he strips off his pans. "We should name it _Riku's Pansy Puppet_ because Sora would love it because it is so _him_." Reno jokes to Naminé as she giggles more.

Hayner pops his face into the room and he hands Riku a condensation-covered water bottle. "Sorry it was in the ice bucket of drinks…" Hayner says and Riku opens it with his numb, frozen hands. "Its fine, Hayner." Riku reassures him and his lipstick doesn't smudge as he drinks up a quarter of the water bottle. Sora steals a wet kiss from Riku and Zexion looks away.

"Careful. I just finished your make-up!" Marluxia yells in fright and Reno moves his hands flamboyantly like Marluxia does when he starts freaking out. Naminé and Sora giggle together.

Zexion clearly was not himself…even though he looks as though he is depressing on the outside…he is a brilliant smiling guitarist and jokester…he didn't want to smile now…He misses his best friend Demyx. He misses joking about him being a devil worshiper even though he knew that his blond buddy is not…He misses Demyx's friendly punches and smiles…

Roxas walks into the room with a new hairstyle…blond spiky hair with multiple black streaks. "Haynee! The living room is packed! It seems like over four hundred people showed up…I could hardly find the stairs in that sea." Roxas says as he cuddles his face on Hayner's neck as he grabs his hand.

"C'mon guys. You need to get your asses on stage." Hayner says and Sora excitedly clicks his drumsticks as Reno rolls his eyes as the hyper uke. Riku snakes his arm around Sora and Reno shares quiet jokes with the giggling Naminé.

Marluxia and Zexion are the last ones to leave the room. "We need to do our last song with all our hearts. No holding back on making the fans go wild. Hayner pays us more when he and Roxas have an excellent time." Marluxia states with a sinister yet giddy smile.

Zexion's eyes light up a little. Music is his passion and having the permission to go wild with guitar solos in Riku's strict band is rare…he couldn't wait. The raven teen smiles and Marluxia smiles back. "You better not steal _my_ fangirls, tutu crotch." Zexion sneers playfully and Marluxia ruffles the equal height teen's hair.

"Hey, now that is the Zexion I know!" Marluxia exclaims and he smacks Zexion's ass before they get down the stairs. The Goth blushes lightly and he sees Cloud stealing last minute kisses from Reno before Hayner's iPod music is cut off. It is their time to perform. It is their time to shine.

Demyx wakes up with his hand tangled in his CD player headphones. He takes the earmuff-like pudgy earphones off and the loud music of David Bowie gets turned off. A few yawns and stretches go into his little routine before he gets off of the bed.

The sitar expert glances at his roommate's digital clock. It is a little past 8 yet the sunlight is still gleaming in Twilight Town's college. It is probably midnight back where his hometown is…he is not use to the four hour time difference yet…

His melodic blue eyes are wide awake and alert from his long nap. Marluxia still is not back. Demyx scratches the back of his head and his thinking face gets pasted for his expression. "Hmmmm…" He hums as he stares at the options in the vividly lit room.

Demyx explores Marluxia's side of the room. His stomach growls and he hugs himself. He accidentally slept through the college's cafeteria hours for dinner. It is already closed now. "Hungry…" Demyx says like a little kid as he gets sleepy again. He rummages through Marluxia's nightstand drawers and he finds a tube.

"Icing!" Demyx exclaims and he squirts some on his finger and licks it. He immediately spits it out and wipes his finger on Marluxia's sheets. _'…this is not icing…'_ Demyx thinks as he examines the strange, smooth jelly-like liquid in the bottle.

"Vanilla flavoured…for extra pleasure…" Demyx mutters to himself and as he reads the small print on the bottle his eyes grow big in surprise. He screams and throws the tube back in the drawer and closes it with a wood scraping slam.

Demyx practically runs to the sink in their room and sticks his tongue under the faucet and rinses it. _'Lube….is bad…'_ Is all Demyx could think in his mind. The sun gleams its last few rays of warmth into the dorm room window. Demyx crawls back under his sheet and tries to clear his mind before he goes to sleep with an empty stomach.

Riku screams into the microphone and Zexion's eyes blurred at the jumping fans. There are so many of them. He smiles as he plays his heart out on the guitar strings and he winks down at one of the girls up front of the rented stage.

This pink bassist struts over to Zexion in his cat-clawed black leather pants and the raven haired teen looks over to him. Marluxia raises his hands up and hooks them on Zexion's shoulders. The Goth's mind feels like it is erasing…stopping…freezing…like he is a different person.

Marluxia touches their open mouths and plays his tongue along Zexion's. _'What…am…I…doing…?'_ Is all Zexion could think at this moment. His hormones are raging through his deep tongue kisses as their mouths go side to side for more of the delicious lust.

Zexion digs his hands through Marluxia's pink hair and he presses their chest together as their instruments at their loins scrap softly against each other. The Goth blocks out the screaming fans and Marluxia sucks Zexion's lip in between kisses then he parts to go back to his spot on stage.

Riku screams into the microphone again and Sora rushes a rolling beat over the drums as Marluxia strums his bass. Reno sings along with Riku and Zexion's blue-grey eyes stay in a daze. His first kiss…it is so sudden yet…he loved ever second of it…


End file.
